Coffee and Nonsense
by beautifulpickle
Summary: Kurt and Blaine act ridiculously gushy around each other and frankly, their friends are kinda getting creeped out.


"Hey Mercedes do you notice the way Kurt and Blaine-," Tina says, before she's cut off by Mercedes.

"Honey, we've all seen it."

Both David and Wes nod simultaneously.

Tina cocked her head to the side in obvious confusion. "It's kind of creepy."

Kurt and Blaine sat a few feet away from the rest of the group. They were sitting side by side on a leather loveseat, a little too close for comfort. Blaine had his right hand pressed lightly on Kurt's thigh, while Kurt chatters happily away.

"It's like I'm watching some cliché chick flick. Except the main actors are both gay," Tina says with awe.

"It's been like this ever since Kurt's second day at Dalton," David replies, unfazed by the current situation.

"And it gets even weirder," Wes adds, taking a sip of his coffee. "You should have seen them running it the hallways; it was like gravity didn't exist."

"And don't forget the spontaneous singing in the senior commons. And in French class. And during lunch," David said.

"And the little purses that fall out of their mouths when they talk," Mercedes added as everyone sitting at the table gave her a weird look.

"Doesn't it ever get annoying?" Tina asks, nibbling at a corner of her snickerdoodle.

"At times, but you get used to it," David says.

"And plus, look at them. Aren't they adorable together?" Mercedes says, eying the pair.

"Well you guys have it easier than me," Wes exclaims. "You didn't have to hear Teenage Dream on repeat for five weeks, "he says, tightening his grip on his coffee mug, his voice becoming slightly agitated.

"Wes shares a room with Blaine," David whispers to Tina and Mercedes. Both girls proceed to shoot Wes a sympathetic look. "You should see Blaine alone with his iPod. It's Katy Perry overload."

"It's horrific," Wes shudders. "Being with Blaine is like living in a never ending musical."

"It can't be that bad," Tina says skeptically.

"It _is_ that bad," Wes complains. "Being around Blaine is bad enough, but being around Kurt and Blaine, it's like watching one of those Korean dramas my mother keeps trying to send me online."

"You talk to your mom online?" David says, snorting.

"That's not the point! But the story line is exactly the same. Kurt is the new girl that suddenly goes to her dream school inhabited by hot guys. And Blaine is the cool lead male actor that Kurt falls head over heels for," Wes explains.

"Hey wait! Which drama is that? I think Mike might have shown it to me before," Tina says, trying to think back at every Asian soap opera she's ever watched.

"It's not a drama! I'm just outlining the basic story of _every _Korean drama!" Wes says, getting frustrated.

"Hey that's not true, I remember watching that one show where that girl was dating a robot," Tina says.

"Ok, we're getting way off topic here," Wes says, taking a large gulp of his coffee, trying to calm himself down. "Wait. Look at what Kurt and Blaine are doing now! Hurry, look at it before it ends!," Wes says suddenly, making all four heads point to Kurt and Blaine's direction.

Blaine is leaning forward, his face extremely close to Kurt's. He moved in closer, giving Kurt a flustered expression.

"Are they about to..." Tina says excitedly.

"Just watch," David says, hushing Tina.

"Three.. two... one.." Wes counts slowly.

And before Tina knew it, Blaine suddenly moved away from Kurt's now disappointed face.

"They didn't kiss," Tina says, almost as disappointed as Kurt.

"That's what they always do. Blaine invades Kurt's personal bubble. You think they're going to jump each other's bones. And then Blaine decides to be a coward so he moves away," David says.

"It's true," Mercedes adds, rolling her eyes. "I've heard Kurt gush over the phone about how Blaine was so close to kissing him at least fifteen times now."

"I apologize for our friend's attitude. Blaine can be stupid at times," David says. "And to make you feel better, we constantly have to hear Blaine complain about how close he was to making a move. It's kind of pathetic."

"I've seen road kill move faster than these two," Wes says with a sigh.

"But just look at them!" Tina says, pointing her finger at the couple. "They both look pretty happy at the position they're in now," she says, with a knowing grin.

Kurt and Blaine were laughing loudly. Blaine is moving his hands in an animated fashion while Kurt gives him an amused look. They both have giant smiles on their faces, a smile so big it could probably cure cancer.

"I guess you're right," Mercedes says, jumping back into the conversation. "I haven't seen Kurt this happy since he got those Lady Gaga tickets last September."

"And Blaine hasn't laughed this much since he saw the leaked version of Avenue Q on YouTube," David said. David chuckled at the memory of Blaine giving an interpretive dance performance to the song _The Internet is for Porn. _

_"_So, I think that we should let this relationship run its smooth sluggish course," Wes suggests. "It's a long wait, but it's pretty much inevitable. Blaine and Kurt are going to end up together."

"Yea, after both of them decide to man the hell up and do something about it," Mercedes murmurs under her breath.

"In time," David says, giving a light hearted laugh.

"So... Since Blaine and Kurt pretty much forgot we all existed, do you guys want to go to the mall?" Tina asks. The boys contemplate for a moment, looking at Blaine and Kurt.

"Well, it beats seeing them undress each other with their eyes," Wes says with a disgusted expression. "I can't take any more of their sexual tension. It's sickening."

"Good point, let's go," Mercedes says, grabbing Tina's arm. "Plus, I heard there was a Macy's sale today and there is no way in hell I'm missing that."

The four teenagers leave the Lima Bean silently. David shuts the door behind him, humming the tune to _If You Were Gay._

**...**

"Blaine?" Kurt says suddenly, watching Blaine slowly take a tantilizing bite out of his dark chocolate biscotti.

"Yes?" Blaine replies back.

"I think our friends just ditched us." Kurt stands up, eyeing the now empty table his group of friends sat at.

"Wow really? How long have we been here?" Blaine asks, recalling the long talk he and Kurt just had. Somehow it started with James Franco and suddenly ended up with the discussion of germ cell theory. Blaine smiled; Kurt could even make germ cell theories sound sexy.

"Long enough. Oh crap! Mercedes has my bag, "Kurt whined.

"And..?"

"It had my car keys in them."

"Oh. Well you have your cell phone in your pocket right? Just call her up," Blaine suggested.

Kurt fumbled around his pockets until he found his iPhone. "Hm, she sent me a text."

"Well, what does it say?" Blaine asks, dipping his biscotti in coffee and taking another bite.

"At the mall. Meet us here after you're done flir-," Kurt stopped mid sentence, his face turning incredibly red.

"After..?"

"After nothing! Nothing important," Kurt stammered, trying to cover up his deepening blush. "But how the hell am I supposed to meet her at the mall. She has my freaking keys," Kurt groaned.

"Don't worry, I'll drive you there," Blaine says, laughing at Kurt's adorable expression.

"Oh, alright then. If you insist." Kurt wraps his new Alexander McQueen scarf around his neck, getting ready to leave.

"Well, I don't see why we have to rush. After all, we were having such an interesting discussion on.. What was it again?"

"The division of sex cells," Kurt says, wondering how their conversation got to something so random.

"Ahh yes, sex cells," Blaine says, slowly running his tongue along the chocolate edge of the biscotti. Kurt just stares, his mouth opened slightly.

Blaine takes Kurt's arm and pulls him down, forcing him on the leather loveseat.

"They left us, so they can wait," Blaine whispers into Kurt's ear, making the younger boy shudder.

"And it would be a shame leaving on such an interesting topic," Kurt replies, trying to compose himself.

So they both sit there in the warm coffee shop, having endless discussions about the latest issue of Vogue, horrid paint combinations, and they spend at least half an hour on Blaine trying to teach Kurt the rules of football.

Meanwhile Mercedes wonders how Kurt could miss such an epic sale while Kurt wonders if he could get any happier.

**...**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this little oneshot, Blaine could be such a tease sometimes ;D **

***Sorry for any spelling errors, I seriously suck at grammar. And spelling. And anything that has to do with grammar or spelling.**


End file.
